


Brilliant Glow

by PBKayy



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: This was a random drabble for any otp tbhIt's one of those random, mundane thoughts that make it's way into a little scenario c:I occasionally look at people I love and care about and just smile because of how much they are glowing at that moment :'3





	

Today… he was especially handsome.

 

I looked at the way he smiled and laughed as we all drove down to nowhere. How exceptionally handsome he was today out of all of the days we could have possibly spent together. How he made me look down and smile shyly at first, growing to a full out grin because of his stupidity; or because of his ability to make my heart flutter.

He mouthed the words to the song playing on the radio, bouncing in his seat, pointing his index fingers towards me when the lyrics talked about their significant other. I laughed at way he acted, shaking my head, turning to look out my window, receiving a “What?” and a laugh, and then a, “Why are you laughing?”

I shook my head as I smiled at him, turning to rest my head on the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random drabble for any otp tbh  
> It's one of those random, mundane thoughts that make it's way into a little scenario c:  
> I occasionally look at people I love and care about and just smile because of how much they are glowing at that moment :'3


End file.
